Remolino de la fuerza
by Heromtz
Summary: Todo leyenda tiene sus inicios y no hay ninguna excepción, Esta es la historia de un niño que crecería para convertirse en el salvador de la Galaxia Revan - ADVERTENCIA: no-canon Revan y no-canon KOTOR y sobre todo no-YAOI


**Remolino de la fuerza**

**Hey hola aquí Heromtz con un crossover de Naruto/Starwars, aquí verán varias referencias de las películas al igual que de los juegos y libros por lo que si de repente aparecen cosas que no serían posible debido a las películas es porque en los juegos y los libros si es posible osea un ejemplo es SW the forcé unleashe el juego SW Battlefront 2, prácticamente los jedi y sith de los juegos apalean a los de las películas y las series animadas.**

**Como sea Júzguenlo ustedes y den su ****opinión**

"Naruto" habla normal

'Naruto' pensamientos

"¡NARUTO!" gritos

"**Naruto" voces profundas/distorsionadas/demoníacas/oscuras**

"Rasengan!" ataques

"_Naruto" _flashback

**-COMENZAMOS-**

* * *

Inhala

La paz es una mentira. En algún momento hubiera estado en desacuerdo, cuando yo era un Padawan y yo no entendía realmente lo que significaba la palabra. Ahora sé que significa "falta de conflicto". Lo que me esfuerzo es la falta de guerra, pero esas son dos cosas diferentes. La guerra es la violencia y el odio. El conflicto es bien dos entidades que quieren dos cosas diferentes, o uno que quiere dos cosas diferentes. Por ejemplo, los zorros comen conejos, pero los conejos quieren vivir. Allí hay conflicto. Sin embargo, los zorros no odian a los conejos, ni buscan su aniquilación, por lo que no hay guerra. Hay un conflicto cuando dos personas se debaten, sin embargo, no hay violencia. A través de ese conflicto, ya sea la verdad triunfa, o en ambos lados se fortalecen. El conflicto es como el martillo y el yunque de una fragua. Superando a las impurezas y dar fuerza al acero. Esto es lo que los Echani creen, al igual que yo No hay paz, por estar en conflicto es estar vivo. Tener pasión, lo que lleva a los conflictos, es estar vivo. La paz es una mentira.

Exhala

Sólo hay pasión. Sin pasión, no tenemos futuro, no hay vida. Como la Maestra Kae le gustaba decir, la apatía es la muerte. Los droides y el resto de las maquinas me mostraron esto. Sin hambre, no comeríamos. Sin deseo, no lo reproduciríamos. Sin amor, la compasión, la simpatía o empatía, no podríamos trabajar juntos. Sin la ira o el miedo, no protegeríamos. El odio, es algo que yo creo que es un estorbo, no es más que la ira sostenida durante un largo período. Sin cualquiera de estas pasiones, seríamos meros autómatas que esperan la muerte. La vida es demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciar de esa manera. La apatía es la muerte. En la vida, sólo hay pasión.

Inhala

A través de la pasión gano fuerza. Cuando me lesioné, a veces con lesiones que se consideran mortales para algunos, era mi pasión, mi necesidad de proteger, que me hizo levantarme, sacarme el polvo, y darle otra oportunidad. Demonios, incluso me inventé una técnica que me permitió canalizar mi terquedad infame para mantenerme vivo. Nunca habría tenido la voluntad necesaria si no fuera por mi pasión. A través de la pasión gano fuerza.

Exhala

A través de la fuerza gano la victoria. Poder, sin embargo, no es un fin en sí mismo. Si uno piensa que ha perdido de vista su objetivo. Si uno desea poder, por ejemplo, para proteger un ser amado, si uno lo tiene que sacrificar para obtener dicho poder, entonces ¿cuál es el punto? Nunca entenderé cómo la mayoría de esos 'genios' nunca pudieron resolver esto. Tal vez sea porque la sensación que sus mentes se utilizan para lo "mejor" de las cosas de la introspección, antes de que me diera cuenta de su importancia. La importancia de la introspección y la meditación es una de las pocas cosas que estoy de acuerdo con los Maestros Jedi. Después de todo, si no te conoces a sí mismo, ¿cómo sabes que todo lo que haces es lo que realmente quieres? A través de la fuerza gano la victoria.

Inhala

Con la victoria, mis cadenas se rompen. Cuando todo está dicho y hecho, y has logrado tu objetivo, entonces todo tu trabajo duro ha dado sus frutos. Tu carga es liberada, y un indulto se gana. Por supuesto, vivir es estar en conflicto, y la paz es una mentira. A continuación, puedes tomar hasta un nuevo objetivo, y estar obligado a ello, una vez más, o eliges estar fuera, si no es importante para ti. Eso es la libertad.

Exhala

Este es mi nuevo camino, el camino de los Sith. Mis ideales han cambiado mucho en los últimos años, los conflictos afilándolos, refinándolos, en formas que nunca esperé. Cuando empecé, era la necesidad de ser querido, ser respetado. Deseaba ser un Jedi, ya que el Jedi era respetado y necesario. Yo era un simple niño, y pensé que el Jedi era respetado y se necesitaba porque era Jedi. La realidad era que el Jedi era el Jedi porque él era respetado y necesario de antemano. Cuando la necesidad de reconocimiento fue mi razón, me demostró era indigno del título, ya que quería para mis propias razones egoístas.

Inhala

Luego se convirtió en proteger a mis seres queridos. Yo había recibido el duro despertar que yo era, desde mi nacimiento, un sacrificio humano. Todo mi sufrimiento era digno de algo, cada minuto sufrí, la vida de otra persona se hacía mejor. ¿Por qué no hacer que ese sea mi camino? Por supuesto, tuve ayuda. Mi maestra Jedi Arren Kae y mi mejor amigo Alek a quienes conocí en el enclave Jedi de Datooine hace varios años.

Exhala

Ahora todo es diferente, mi visión del todo ha cambiado drásticamente, el antiguo credo que recibí cuando era un padawan ya no me convence.

No existe emoción, sólo existe paz.

No existe ignorancia, sólo existe conocimiento.

No existe pasión, sólo existe serenidad.

No existe caos, sólo existe armonía.

No existe muerte, sólo existe la Fuerza.

Esa primera línea me recuerda demasiado a cierto grupo de guerreros de mi planeta natal, por no mencionar completamente incorrecto. Si decía "Uno siempre debe tratar de controlar las propias emociones y buscar la paz", seguiría el código sin dudarlo. Pero no lo hace. Lo mismo con el caos y la armonía. Los otros son los que en realidad no tengo problema.

Afortunadamente, me encontré con un espíritu gentil con la Maestra Kae. Ella tomó su trabajo como instructora muy enserio. Si tenía una pregunta, ella respondía. Si ella no lo sabía, ella buscaría la respuesta, al diablo con la autorización. Nada de "Porque soy tu maestro y así lo digo." Ella me enseñó el arte del sable, y cómo construir un sable de luz. Hicimos misiones juntos durante cinco años, hasta que fue excomulgada. ¿Su delito? Tener una hija. Brianna era adorable, a pesar de que tenía que cambiar algunos de sus pañales. No sé qué le pasó a ninguna de ellas, por desgracia. Después, el Consejo me asignó a Maestro Zhar. Tipo bastante decente, pero no era como la Maestra Kae, admito que me ensañaba con él. No con violencia o falta de respeto, pero una broma sutil aquí y allí, empujando los límites de lo que podía salirme con la mía, ese tipo de cosas. Se espera que, al parecer, no es raro que los aprendices creen lazos con sus Maestros, de tal manera, y llevaba mi insolencia estoicamente. Como he dicho, hombre decente. Sin embargo, Me era difícil tener una buena conversación con el tal como con la Maestra Kae.

Después de algunas aventuras por la galaxia así como experiencias reveladoras, paso algo que cambiara la vida de todos en especial a mí

Las guerras Mandalorianas

Inhala

Les rogué a los Maestros, Permitir ayudarlos. Pero ellos dijeron que no. Tuve que sentarme allí y sentir todas y cada una de las muertes de cada persona, para que los maestros pudieran mantener sus manos limpias. Dejé la Orden en ese mismo momento. Cientos, no, miles de Jedi, que sentían la obligación de ayudar, se unieron a mí.

Recuerdo el discurso que pronuncié

Yo en la armadura de las fuerzas de la republica vistiendo una túnica Jedi encima como abrigo mientras mi rostro era oculto por mi mascara la cual había obtenido de una Mandaloriana que había muerto por defender a los Cathar en su planeta, me puse de pie sobre el podio, cientos de cámaras tomando imagen de cada ángulo y yo no sentía nerviosismo.

"_Gente de la república, hemos perdidos varios mundos contra la amenaza Mandaloriana, pero ¿acaso esta es señal de nuestra derrota? ¡NO! Es una señal de un nuevo inicio, un inicio claro de lo que debemos hacer, un pequeño grupo de Jedis se enfrentaron a un ejército con fuerza de 30/1 ¿pero aun así vencieron? ¡NO! Hemos demostrado día a día que a pesar de su fuerza, los Mandalorianos nunca triunfaran mientras nosotros nos alcemos y digamos ¡ya basta!, ¡es hora de que les enviemos un mensaje, no con palabras ya que estas no sirven con aquellos que no quieres escucharlas sino con hechos, hechos que demuestren que somos fuertes, que nuestras acciones son justas y nuestra campaña sagrada y para demostrar a todos aquellos quienes quieran amenazar a la paz que hemos alcanzado que nada puede contra el poder de miles de mundos unidos! ¡Por nuestra libertad y nuestro futuro! ¡POR LA REPUBLICA!"_

Y así fue como inicio las guerras Mandalorianas con aplausos estremecedores a lado de los gritos de mi nombre como una ovación, los medios estaban como locos antes estas apariciones, yo el Jedi renegado quien abandono su orden en su cruzada para proteger a la república acompañado por sus seguidores con quienes se unieron a la batalla con intenciones de derrotar a las terribles fuerzas de los Mandalorianos.

Rayos creo que hasta querían hacer una película

Me tomo tiempo pero subí de rango poco a poco gracias a mis destrezas en el campo de batalla al igual que mi liderazgo a la hora de guiar a las tropas, mis estrategias y tácticas revolucionarias me hacían uno de los más grandes comandantes de la historia al igual que considerado un genio tanto por mis superiores y subordinados al igual que mis enemigos.

Exhala

Después de un corto tiempo no era de esperarse que la republica me pusiera a cargo de una tercera parte de su flota, conmigo a cargo la republica dio un giro a la guerra y con ello repelimos a los Mandalorianos hacia el borde exterior donde tuvimos la batalla final con su Líder en la superficie de un meteorito llamado Malachor V.

Mandalore el Máximo.

Ha habido pocas personas quienes han ganado mi respeto, el líder Mandaloriano demostró ser uno de los más grandes guerreros que conocí, Un Jedi no es invencible, eso se había demostrado varias veces en la guerra, pero un Jedi no es oponente fácil de vencer, aunque en mi planeta natal existen una gran población de individuos quienes pueden enfrentarse a un caballero Jedi, pocos tienen la fortaleza o experiencia para enfrentarse a un Maestro y aunque no quiera sonar arrogante yo hace tiempo había cruzado ese nivel, por lo que decir que un no usuario de la fuerza pudiera darme un gran combate con solo habilidad y fuerza en combate es motivo suficiente para reconocerlo por su título como el Máximo Mandaloriano.

Ya con la muerte de Mandalore y con su máscara tomada por mí, los Mandalorianos ya habían perdido la voluntad de pelear… pero el costo fue muy grande, un gran número de vidas se perdieron y la lealtad y afecto de una de las personas más importantes para mí también. Sé que es mi culpa y lamento todos los días haber tomado esa decisión pero sé que fue lo mejor ya que de ese modo no solo destruimos la amenaza Mandaloriana…

También encontramos otra más grande.

El _Verdadero_ Imperio Sith

Inhala

Quien lo hubiera dicho, no solo Exar Kun fue el único con la idea de poner a los Mandalorianos contra la república, en sus últimos momentos de vida Mandalore me había dicho del plan por parte de los Sith para la destrucción de la república y como los habían enviada para probar la república y su poder militar… y ciertamente la república deja mucho que desear.

Explorando la academia Trayus en la superficie del asteroide de Malachor V, tuve que usar toda mi voluntad para no terminar destruido por la inmensa fuerza del lado oscuro que residía allí, pero al final conseguí la información requerida para iniciar mi viaje a donde según residía el imperio Sith.

Fue entonces que lleve a mis flotas más allá del borde exterior hacia las zonas más apartadas de la galaxia donde la influencia de la república se desvanecía hasta estar en un punto nulo donde no se sabía si había otras formas de vida en aquel sector.

Ya cuando la esperanza se nos agotaba, la fuerza decidió demostrarnos que nuestra espera no era en vano en la forma de un planeta.

Dromund Kaas

El tercer planeta de ese sistema solar, Dromund Kaas la capital del verdadero imperio Sith y objetivo primordial para buscar inteligencia sobre el enemigo.

Solo acompañado por mi fiel amigo y ahora aprendiz Alek ahora conocido como Malak, logramos entrar al planeta del imperio Sith para recolectar información acerca de la nueva amenaza, nos tomó cierto tiempo pero descubrimos que el enemigo poseía una fuerza militar más grande al igual que más preparada por lo que enfrentarse ahora mismo seria suicidio ya que la república recién acaba de triunfar sobre los Mandalorianos.

Por lo que fui por la ruta más fácil

Homicidio imperial

Era muy simple, infiltrarme al palacio del emperador, matar unos cuantos guardias, entrar a su alcoba o salón del trono y enfrentarme en un duelo de proporciones épicas dignas de una película y volver a casa para la Holonovela de las 5, bueno ese hubiera sido un buen plan…

Si el emperador no nos hubiera pateado el trasero.

Ciertamente debo reconocer las palabras de la Maestra Kae, nunca debes confiarte incluso cuando la pelea esta de tu lado, bueno lección aprendida.

El emperador resulto ser más poderoso de lo que preví, aunque su destreza con el sable no se podría decir que era invencible, su dominio de la fuerza era superior al mío haciendo que la batalla fuera a su favor sobre todo cuando uso su poder para romper la voluntad de pelear Malak y en un momento casi rompe la mía pero mi voluntad era más fuerte y simplemente logre engañarlo en creer que había caído ante su poder.

Con un nuevo "maestro" con el emperador, Malak y yo fuimos ordenados adquirir una poderosa arma llamada la fragua estelar, una súper-arma dejada por una civilización anterior a todas la de la galaxia conocida simplemente como el imperio infinito, usando la información de la biblioteca de la academia de Trayus fui capaz de localizar los lugares donde podría obtener pistas de la fragua estelar pero en medio de mi búsqueda en dicha biblioteca fue entonces que empecé a estudiar todo su contenido en general.

Fue entonces que por fin abrí los ojos, desde joven siempre estudie todo lo que podía respecto a la fuerza, no solo el lado de la luz si no el oscuro, pero debido a mi estatus como aprendiz de Jedi no se me permitía estar cerca de dicha información y la información que se permitía era insuficiente y además no muy informativa dejando muchas inconclusas, pero estando en Trayus por fin pude estudiar la filosofía Sith perfectamente, sin la corrupción o la interacción de los Maestros Jedi, fui capaz de estudiar las palabras de aquellos que tomaron el manto de Lord Sith y fue entonces que lo entendí…

Nada es verdad, Todo está permitido

Exhala

La fuerza no es mas en si una herramienta, una aliada que ayuda a todo aquel que la escucha sin importar el "lado" ya que esta no toma papel ni lado, simplemente provee los medios y depende del usuario el uso que le dé por eso hay dos lados los Jedi y los Sith, tal como la filosofía de mi mundo natal, toda fuerza tiene su opuesto, luz y sombra, bien y mal, ying y yang…

De ahí hice mi decisión, necesitaba poder, poder para derrotar a mis enemigos, aquellos que amenazaban todo aquello que amo y creo, los Jedi no podrían proveer tal poder, ya que esa misma filosofía la rechaza pero los Sith era otra historia, ellos solo anhelan poder por sus propios intereses pero por sus enseñanzas corrompidas por el miedo y el odio les hace imposible alcanzar dicho objetivo por que se pierden en el proceso y terminan abandonando su objetivo inicial.

Pero yo era otra historia, yo no anhelo poder por mi propio beneficio, yo deseo la supervivencia de la republica pero desde hace tiempo que se volvió débil, los Mandalorianos me lo mostraron, necesitaba fortalecerlos, la republica no necesita políticos o filósofos, necesita soldados, soldados listos para el combate y capaces de enfrentarse a un enemigo como el que él ya he visto, pero para prepararlos es necesario ponerlos nuevamente en otra guerra, para que las siguientes generaciones se enfoquen en la batalla y así aumentar las fuerzas para cuando se necesiten.

Entonces lo decidí, YO sería la gran amenaza, yo sería la causa por la cual la republica tendría que enfocar muchos de sus recursos en el aspecto militar, era un plan infalible, Yo el gran salvador de la republica seducido por el lado oscuro iniciaría mi propia campaña por el dominio de la galaxia y de ese modo la republica tendría que esforzarse más en tratar de detenerme y así para cuando llegue el momento estarán alerta para la llegada de la verdadera amenaza… pero en caso de que mi plan no resulte como esperaba al menos podre conquista la república y conmigo a cargo fortaleceré a la galaxia de manera que esté en condiciones de enfrentarse al verdadero imperio Sith.

Y así es como llegue a donde estoy ahora, Al encontrar la fragua estelar fui capaz de crear una inmensa frota con la inicie mi campaña, hasta ahora la república no ha podido hacer nada para detenerme y si las cosas siguen así terminare siendo el nuevo emperador de mi propio imperio Sith.

Fue en este instante que sentí una presencia aproximándose rápidamente a mis aposentos, inmediatamente la puerta se abrió mostrando a un oficial quien mostraba indicios de haber corrido y sin molestarse en tocar mi puerta, en otra situación lo hubiera reprimido por falta de educación pero decidí dejarlo por alto

El oficial veía mi espalda mientras seguía sentado en posición de loto y meditando fue entonces que se paró firme y saludo

"Lord Revan, hemos detectado una nave Jedi llegando a la cubierta, por el momento las fuerzas de la nave las está deteniendo pero parece que su objetivo es el puente, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes señor?"

En ese momento abrí mis ojos encontrándome con el visor de mi mascara mientras me encontraba con la vista de mi alcoba, levantándome voltee a ver al oficial.

"Quiero que envíen a todos los heridos a las naves de emergencias y que las tropas restantes se preparen para evacuar, me dirigiré al puente y recibiré a los invitados"

El hombre simplemente saludo y salió para proseguir con las órdenes establecidas.

Todo va como lo planee

Dirigiéndome al puente de mando varias imágenes pasaron por mi mente siendo estas desde mi infancia en mi pequeño planeta en el borde exterior, mi vida antes de la llegada mi maestra, donde un pequeño niño era tratado como un fenómeno por ser diferente.

Ya en el puente me encontré con uno de los Jedis oscuros que convertir hace tiempo desde Malachor V, aparentemente no siguió mis órdenes de abandonar la nave, bueno es su vida, no la mía la que se perderá hoy, no es mi culpa de la incompetencia de algunos.

Mirando por la ventana del puente, podía ver como los pasos de mi plan se alineaban para este preciso instante.

La puerta del puente se abrió mostrando un escuadrón de Jedis aproximándose, sin necesitar que voltear a verlos gracias a mis habilidades sensoriales pude ver que eran nada más que 2 caballeros y 3 padawans y ningún Maestro… que insultante, pensar que podrían vencer con tal fuerza.

Pero eso no importaba, en ese momento una de los padawans se enfrente al Jedi oscuro que decidió quedarse, creo que su nombra era Lazlo o Azlo o algo así, como sea no duro di 10 segundos antes de ser asesinado, obviamente no era el más listo de su clase.

"No ganaras Revan" dijo La padawan mientras sostenía su sable, ¿enserio? Cree que por vencer a uno de mis secuaces ahora puede vénceme, enserio y decían que yo eran engreído

Escuchando una vez más mi nombre trajo una serie de pensamientos, Lord Revan; Señor oscuro de los Sith y conquistador de la República previamente Revan; El Revanchista y Paragón de la orden Jedi y previo a eso Naruto; Ciudadano de Konohagakure no Sato, la aldea escondida entre las hojas, en el país del fuego, de un planeta sin nombre.

En ese momento alce mi sable y con ella una hoja roja de luz apareció

Naruto… un nombre en el que no he pensado hace mucho tiempo, pero esa es una historia para otra momento, una historia que comenzó…

Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy, muy lejana.

* * *

**N/A:**** Bueno aqui lo tienen, he querido escribir Fanfiction desde que vi esta pagina, pero como no he tenido experiencia escribiendo no decidi hacerlo hasta ahora, pero ahora si tengo el valor de iniciar y se me ocurrió con esta idea, por favor dejen sus opiniones ya que de ese modo sabre si mi historia al menos sera leida y si hay algun lector que pueda hablar y escribir muy bien el ingles le pediría que tradujera este fic a dicho idioma para que los lectores que no sepan español puedan leerlo, bueno gracias por leer esto y esperen para otro capitulo al igual que otros fics en los que trabajare, me despido.**


End file.
